moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Silaine Aldam
Silaine is a Dark Priest of the Cult of Forgotten Shadow. (WIP- Information is here but nothing is beautifully written.) Appearance Much of her body has deteriorated as result of years of rot as well as harsh climates and unkind conditions. Preserving her living form is of no importance to her and she has done little to keep her human features. The one prolonging ‘cure’ she does subscribe to is the injection of the Forsaken blended embalming fluid throughout the blood stream, experience has taught her that this is a necessary precaution to slow the effects of time. Many of her fingers have been replaced and as such each is at its own stage of decomposition, however, a shared feature between all is the missing of the nail bed and tips. She prefers to flay the skin from the bone and manually work the bone into a point to be used as a weapon, as a result, one can image her fingers are ghastly and gory. Her figure is missing many vital organs and the whole of her body is really composed only of the muscles she uses on a daily basis to support herself and the bones they are strung around. Some patches and flaps of skin still exist but with the common wardrobe of a robe these primarily go unnoticed. The neck is missing much of the skin and the muscles are exposed as well as the supporting column of bones, it is obvious at one point she had a botched stitching job to cover the exposed area as the rotting skin still hangs from the poorly laid stitch lines. Her face is also missing a large amount of skin; her lower jaw is completely bare leaving the bottom row of teeth exposed. The most unsettling thing perhaps about her face is the shriveled and dried texture of the remaining skin, it is sunken around the nose cavity, exposing the layout of the bone and when she chooses to smile the skin pulls in a way that exposes her upper teeth in a frightful manner. The eyes are also extremely sunken into the skull and are tiny shriveled orbs, she shares the same glowing features of other Forsaken that provides her with sight. When seen, her hair has a brittle quality but seems too greasy to break. It is visibly noticeable that she does not care for it. It’s shade is a pale yellow. Life Before Death Born as Silvia to Colette and Badrick Aldam on the 21st of the 4th month on the King's Calendar. Silvia was the elder sibling to sister Audrey and brother Donavon. 'Childhood' Childhood was a pleasant time for Silvia. She was raised with tales of knights, magic and the unwavering warmth of the Light. Her mother, being a devout follower of the Church, would often fill her bedtime stories with grand tales of miracles and a place of paradise waiting beyond death to welcome the human race back to its warm embrace. The days consisted of play as well as the traditional lessons for the Ladies of the house which included dance, embroidery, cooking and cleaning. 'Adolescence ' Upon turning twelve Silvia committed her self to the Church of Holy Light and worked as a novice and laborer. She was mainly a missive carrier for the priests and priors of the abbey but she did as much as she possibly could to prove her dedication to the Light and its Church. By fifteen she was recognized as a novice acolyte, as such, her family name of nobility was cast aside so she may better serve the Light. She continued to live within the Abbey along side the other acolytes and priests. Her days mainly constituted of silent prayer, cooking, and preforming trivial tasks for the hierarchy that watched over her. As she continued to the learn the scripture, prayers and hymns of the Church she was gifted with the opportunity to learn how to read and write, something that was uncommon for a women in her time and something she would always be grateful for. 'Adulthood' At the age of twenty three she became an apprentice to the residing Abbey Prioress. Her new jobs within the Abbey included the healing and medicating of injured or unwell townsfolk as well as being a dedicated tutor to some of the peasant children within Andorhal. After thirty years of serving the Church she was elevated to Priest of the Light and served the Bishop of Andorhal. 'Final Moments ' She had been working within the infirmary of the Abbey alongside several other priests. One by one they all seemed to fall ill with a terrible fever. She watched as some of the closest people to her slipped away due to the incurable disease. Eventually, it caught up with her as well. One night as she was eating from her wooden bowl she suddenly was unable to keep her food down. She broke into violent vomiting and was promptly relocated from the dining hall to the infirmary with the other infected. The plague took her life that night as the fever rose and eventually led to her choking on her vomit. She was laid to rest at Abbey's grave site wrapped in the traditional funeral robes. Personality in Life Although a Priest of the Light and a dedicated member of the Abbey she is often stubborn and hot headed. Her immaturity can stunt her but her dedication to the Church pushes her each day to try and develop more as a person so she may better aid others. She has a secret yearning for glory and recognition, often day dreaming about being appointed as an Abbess or claiming the title of Bishop. However, she reminds her self that such dreams will be fulfilled with proper devotion and understanding of the virtues of the Light. 'Appearance in Life' She is always seen in the colours of the Church and simple priests robe. She carries no weapon or other accessories. Her hair is an autumn blond and her skin is only slightly darkened by the sun, taking after her fathers side of the family. She has has large eyes, a perky nose and thin curved lips like her mother. She is an average looking woman. Awakening Silvia awakened sometime during the Civil War of the Plaguelands. Unable to embrace her fate she became a recluse and spent her days mourning over the graves of her people. Her daily life was filled with routine blessings and prayers to the Light. Denial of her existence and Frosaken assistance (Shadowmending, embalming fluid, ext.) lead to extensive damage to her physical form. Joining the Forsaken As time passed the priest began to contemplate over life, death and existence. With a small nudge from a friend, who had sought her out, the priest eventually cast away the Light and returned to the dead society, becoming a member of the Forsaken. It was during this time that Silvia abandoned her human name and took up Silaine. Her studies into the Shadow began shortly after. Religious Actions Silaine, now an acolyte, was tutored by a member of the Cult. She spent many years pouring over the readings and establishing her own knowledge and ideas. With time she was granted the title of 'Priest' within the Cult. Path of the Voice As the years passed Silaine formed a bond with another priest within the Cult. The two would work together to form a twisted highbred religion of the Cult and the Light in an attempt to persuade the masses to join with them as they schemed for glory. The extremist act eventually caught up with the two- leaving Silaine mutilated and her partner absent, presumed dead. The project was then immediately shut down. Cult of the Forgotten Shadow After her mutilation Silaine took time to herself to re-evaluate her purpose and the teachings of the Shadow. She eventually returned to the Cult and became a scholar. Shortly after she began to publicly speak and share her knowledge with those who would listen. Shadow Sermons Presently Silaine speaks publicly within the Brill graveyard, passing on teachings of the Shadow and various philosophies. These events have come to be known as 'Shadow Sermons' and also serve as an open forum, free for anyone to participate in. Category:Characters Category:Undead Category:Forsaken